


The Loneliest Boy In The World

by joshlerhoe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alien Character(s), Deaf Character, Kinda, M/M, and josh is his wish come true, and very alone, tyler is deaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerhoe/pseuds/joshlerhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler cries and makes a desperate wish on the stars, but never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine that it would be granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Loneliest Boy In The World

**Author's Note:**

> the summary + tags aren't that great but bear with me, also im dyslexic af and suck at spelling but whatevs
> 
> Oh and if something is is written like '....' its thought or communication between Tyler and Josh

Silence was all he knew, a world of moving lips and being frustrated when he didn't know what they were saying.

Tyler lived in absolute silence, and what a lonely life he lived. Not a friend in the world to care for the boy who could not hear.

Nobody to wipe away his tears.

That was until he made a lonely wish on the stars one warm spring night.

***

Tyler sat around the dinner table, head bowed, poking an unseasoned boiled carrot around the edge of his plate. He didn't eat much to begin with, but looking at the bland meal in front of him, his apatite was short standing. 

He knew it was easiest on everyone around him if he kept to himself and pretended to be disinterested in his environment. No awkward glances to each other when Tyler wanted to share something with his family.

The strange noises he made when he attempted verbal communication was too hard on those around him to decipher, his hand gestures just as difficult. It was disheartening to know that he couldn't be understood, and they didn't want to understand him. It was perfect just as it was, with him butting out and staying silent.

He hates the never-ending silence.

He used a notepad to write, but it wasn't that great of an improvement. It's difficult to have a conversation when he needed to take time to write responses, so he usually opts for the easiest solution. Silence.

He snuck a glance through his eyelashes, a physical pain in his heart as he saw them all. His mother laughing, sister and brothers smiling, his father moving his mouth and hands rapidly and wildly, telling them all a story.

The pain in his hears, he realizes, is that of loneliness.

Complete isolation.

He was ignored, and that's how everybody liked it, but Tyler sure didn't. 

To combat being ignored, he used to act out. Throw things, break things, scream for no reason, just to remind everybody around him that yes, he was in fact a member of the family, but after his father would just lock him up in his room after any sort of outburst, he learned that silence was easier.

He can't hear, and they don't want him to be heard. All they want from his is silence, and all he gets is silence.

He shoved a forkful of mushy green beans into his mouth to distract from the tears welling up in his eyes.

***

The only time he found any sort of solace from the silence was when he would sneak out the back door on a cloudless night after the rest of his family had retired for the night. 

The wind ruffling his hair, warm air caressing his skin, the scent of the fresh night overwhelming his mind. He could even taste the tiny bit of freedom on his tongue.

It was well past midnight, and being only 17, he had to be on the lookout for police, but once he was past the gate of Columbia Park, he was in the clear.

Columbia Park was untouched by the sprawling suburbs of Columbus, a little piece of preservation that was all to him, and it was the only place in the entire city where one can clearly see the stars.

The hill that overlooked the city was like a completely different world. It was quiet, but it wasn't silent.

He could feel the place like he couldn't do anywhere else.

The dewy grass beneath his toes, soaking into the bottom of his pants. The sweet spring breeze chilling his cheeks pink. Space above him, limitless.

'What would it be like to go there?' he wondered. Life here was lonely, but maybe life somewhere else would be better, maybe he wouldn't be cast off.

Maybe he could have a friend.

'That's all I really need. A friend.' Someone who didn't want him to sit there and pretend to not exist. Someone who would acknowledge his existence. Someone to dry his tears, like the tears that are falling this very second.

Even in his happy world, he was still alone. Nobody knew where he was, and nobody really cared. Not a soul on earth cared about the lonely little deaf boy.

He cried, and cried, and cried, until his head pounded and eyes burned. Choked sobs escaped his throat, his body curling up to protect itself.

Tyler lifted his head to the stars, praying for something.

'A friend.'


	2. I Know That Your Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think imma base the chapter titles off songs, nothin new/original but whatev, also as usual completely unbeta'd so yell at me for misspellings if u want
> 
> title from Hiding // Florence + The Machine

His bones creaked and knocked as he leaned up off the damp grass, soaked with early morning dew.

The first thing that ran through Tyler's sleep weary mind was that he's a complete idiot by falling asleep and he's probably gonna catch a cold, the second being that, 'oh my god, it's morning!!!' The horizon was beginning to turn blue, the stars fading into a dim twinkle.

Even though it was near 5 AM, he felt no urgency to run home and jump into bed, pretending he'd been there all night long. He felt content here on the hill, staring at the crescent moon low in the sky, ignoring the emptiness inside.

He turned his gaze out to the dark western sky, the scent of a storm on the way thick in his nostrils. He could even sense the impending threat of lightning, the hairs on his arms standing on end, static coursing down the column of his spine.

'Maybe I should get home, I don't wanna get caught in the rain, then I'll get a cold for sure,' he rationalized, finally deciding to head off for home, taking one last longing gaze up at space.

It's known that when one sense is lost, the others are enhanced to make up for the missing sense, and Tyler's keen eyes caught every inconsistency.

A strange star shifted its position from what it had been just seconds before, and it seemed to be the only one not dimmed by the rising sun. His mind weighed the possibility of it being a satellite, but they moved fluidly in a straight line. This was different.

This "star" was subtle. It moved with a mind of its own, just so it would go unnoticed. This was no star, but whatever it was, it seemed to be coming closer, but the only person who could've possibly noticed was Tyler and his enhanced sense of sight.

He was hit with a strange abrupt feeling of fight or flight. The strange star was descending from the sky, hovering over the hill he was sitting on.

He jumped to his feet and fled to the treeline, forgetting his shoes he'd kicked off before he fell asleep.

He peeked through the foliage as the star came to a stop just inches from the ground, bursting open in a blaze of light, taking form of a humanoid shape.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

This humanoid thing faced away from him, obscuring its face from Tyler, but it had big shoulders and wore a strange black catsuit with colored accessories.

Tyler was in awe of this thing that descended from the sky, this thing that was born from a glowing orb right before his disbelieving eyes.

‘What is that? Is...is that an alien? What am I seeing?’

He wasn’t scared of this being, just unsure of its intentions. Was it here to harvest human organs? Or was it simply here my mistake perhaps? Whatever this creature's intentions, Tyler was intrigued. 

He studied this strange alien being, watching as it surveyed its surroundings.

It glanced from side to side, taking a cautionary step forward, surprised when it stepped on something that was on even ground.

Tyler’s heart hitched as the creature crouched and picked up one of the shoes he left behind when he hid.

‘It’s gonna know I’m here!’

It seemed to carefully inspect his shoe, turning it over and over in its hands, pulling at the laces and pulling the pad out from the sole, tearing it apart and playing around with the cushioning.

Tyler had half a mind to run out there and stop the creature from further wrecking his shoes, but his good sense kept him in place.

The creature dropped the shoe and turned to face in Tyler’s direction, eyeing the treeline with intense eyes.

‘It knows I’m here.’ He ducked closer behind the trees, feeling a crisp twig crunching beneath his fingers.

The alien perked up, certain of Tyler’s presence.

It started walking, closer and closer slowly towards Tyler’s hiding spot in the trees.

He could see the creature's mouth moving, and it extended it’s hand out, seemingly calling towards Tyler, beckoning him out from hiding.

He licked his lips nervously, still swallowing the situation laid out before him.

An alien humanoid creature has just descended from the sky and is now trying to communicate and interact with him. But the look on the creature’s face was not one of hidden malicious intent, but it looked inviting and friendly.

‘A friend?’ He wondered. Could this alien creature possibly be a friend? Was it possibly the friend he had so long wished for?

This is what he wanted, wasn’t it? A god given gift to him is standing right there, offering a hand, and he was still so hesitant.

The alien approached still, attempting on coaxing Tyler out into the open. They locked eyes as Tyler slowly and cautiously stepped out from behind the tree, each step calculated.

Sure, even though Tyler didn’t feel threatened from this foreign presence, he was still a bit scared, and he didn’t want to scare this being off by acting excited. This was a very delicate situation.

Tyler made his first step forward, pushing slowly through the brush, coming into full view of each other for the first time.

The morning light was faint, but he could see the alien’s face, and he was a bit shocked to see that this humanoid thing looked like a human. 

It has curly dark hair, a bowed nose, and a youthful face with kind eyes that invited him. This alien looked like a teenage boy that Tyler would see walking down the street on any given day, completely inconspicuous. He looked regular.

The alien boy’s face seemed to light up as Tyler came closer.

It’s first human contact.


End file.
